A Fruitcake birthday
by Anakara
Summary: Do Mazoku have birthdays? The question is answered when the Slayers gang gets an unexpected visit... XL later on
1. An unexpected visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of slayers, so don't get upset!  
  
  
  
A cool night breeze blew softly on the countryside. Silhoueted were the figures of the Slayers gang and... someone else.  
  
"What do you want?" Lina said irritably.  
  
]  
  
"Nothing much, just a favor." The dark figure spoke softly.  
  
"What kind of favor?" Zelgadis questioned uneasily.  
  
"I want you to do something special for one of my 'employees' I guess you could say. His birthday is in two days, and I was hoping that you would be able to do something for him."  
  
"And which employee would this be?" Lina skeptically asked  
  
The dark figure grinned and a smile played across their lips and they turned to look at the night sky, facing away from them.  
  
"I believe you know him ...as Xelloss" their voice almost crackling with laughter at the very words that left their mouth.  
  
"WA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!!!!!" Amelia burst out, unable to control herself, "...And.. I... thought... only ...humans could have birthdays!" she gasped through hysterical laughing. Lina facefaulted, Gourry didn't know what anybody was talking about, and Zelgadis had a sour look on his face at the thought of Xelloss having a birthday. The dark figure just sweatdropped.  
  
"I just thought that you might like a chance to pull a few jokes on him, but maybe I was wrong.. oh well." The dark figure said starting to walk off.  
  
"Wait!" Lina said after recovering, "Give us some time to think about it, and then we'll decide."  
  
Xela turned and looked at their group on more time before grinning and responding "Alright." 


	2. The annoying Xelloss

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Slayers isn't mine, blah, blah, blah... enjoy (hopefully at least).  
  
Most of the group thought about her proposal all that night, except for Gourry who didn't know what was going on. Most of the group had come to the decision that they wouldn't do anything for Xellos's birthday, other than Gourry, who didn't even think to begin with.  
  
"It would make him feel important," Lina decided  
  
"He's not worth our time." Zelgadis grumbled  
  
"It wouldn't serve justice!" Amelia pronounced  
  
"I STILL don't know what you guys are talking about!!!!!" Gourry whined  
  
They headed off for the next village, hoping to be able to trade some of their gold for more valuable things, like food for instance.  
  
While they were walking however, a familiar Mazoku shadow appeared behind them. And as usual, his usual goofy grin was plastered onto his face. Zelgadis, was, you could say, was not happy  
  
"What are YOU doing here!?" Zelgadis growled angrily  
  
"Sore wa Himitsu desu"  
  
"Oh, why did I even ask!" Zelgadis yelled as he turned back towards the road.  
  
The Slayers group continued onward completely forgetting that they were being followed by the trickster priest. That was, until a medium size stone hit Zelgadis on the head with a large clunk, as rock hit rock.  
  
"Ow!" Zelgadis yelped more out of shock than pain. "Darn you, you stupid Mazoku" he grumbled annoyedly and glared back at Xelloss.  
  
Eventually everyone forgot about the whole ordeal until a large branch suddenly appeared in front of Amelia and instantaneously tripped her, making her land flat on her face.  
  
"What was THAT for?!" She yelled at Xellos's face, very angrily. He only grinned back.  
  
By this time of course, everyone was watching out for Xelloss or his next prank.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! It's LUNA!!!!!" A voice called out, reaching Lina's ears very quickly. Causing her to instantly run behind a big rock for cover. Seconds later, she realized who owned the voice and came stomping out, VERY angry.  
  
"Xelloss... you.... errr..." Lina looked as though she wanted to skin him alive. "Fireball!" she yelled as a ball of fire collided with Xelloss, covering him in soot and catching his cape on fire.  
  
Every group member other than Gourry, wanting to kill Xelloss.  
  
"Hey, Gourry, look, a sword farm!" Xellos's voice rang out yet again.  
  
Instantly, Gourry started looking around for it, unaware that it didn't exist.  
  
"Where? Where? I don't see it, show me!" Gourry spoke as he frantically looked around the countryside looking for the 'sword farm'. Although Gourry was just plain confused and disappointed, by the end of the day, everybody else was having second thoughts about playing tricks on Xelloss on his birthday.  
  
"It would finally lower his ego," Lina said thoughtfully  
  
"It'd be worth our time to teach that... fruitcake a lesson...! Zelgadis said, feeling the bruise on his head.  
  
"It's time we serve justice and get even with him!" Amelia said strongly  
  
"I still want to see the sword farm!!!!!!" Gourry whined  
  
And so it was decided, the Slayers gang was going to pull tricks on the trickster priest on his birthday and teach somebody a lesson... the only question is... who?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ok! so? how do you like it so far? tell me what you think!  
  
Ch. 3 coming soon!  
  
~Anakara 


	3. An accident

Dawn hit the sky almost seemingly later then usual that day, despite how much most of the slayers gang wanted it to rise early. Lina, Zel, and Amelia all sat plotting in their tents, stretching their minds to think of some horrible torment to inflict upon the "birthday mazoku." Gourry however, was snoring rather loudly in his tent, clueless, but then that isn't a surprise.  
  
As Xelloss teleported down out of a tree he looked around smiling with his usual goofy grin and started singing to himself  
  
"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Xelloss, happy birthday to me! You're. something. years old.!"  
  
After his "solo" he walked over to the burnt out campfire and proceeded to light it.  
  
Unknown to him however, three beady pairs of eyes watched him glaringly, plottingly. Their fangs drooling with the taste of revenge, waiting for the right moment to pounce on their victim.  
  
"Ahhhhh. what a good night's sleep!" Gourry yawned out loudly while walking from his tent towards the campfire. "Hey, you guys in there, why aren't you coming out to eat breakfast?"  
  
Xelloss watched in surprise as Lina, Zel, and Amelia all walked out of their tents, fully dressed, fully awake, and all, fully embarrassed. Xelloss shrugged off the suspicious look they were all giving him and asked cheerily "So, how did you guys sleep last night?"  
  
"Fine." Lina answered, trying her best to act normally and not burst into spontaneous laughter the wonderful plot for revenge she had contrewn.  
  
"Yeah, mine too." Gourry said obliviously.  
  
After giving Lina a suspicious glance, Xelloss returned to his previous activity of watching the fire, and warming his hands with it. Lina sat down next to Xelloss by the fire and started cooking her breakfast, watching Xellos's every move. Xelloss however just tried to ignore everybody looking at him with fake smiles. He could feel the evil laughter and anger eminating towards him. And although he liked it, he didn't enjoy having everyone watch him so intensely.  
  
Breakfast went as it did normally, Lina and Gourry fought over food and everyone sweatdropped. The routine was like a broken record however and they were all used to it.  
  
"So, where are we going today?" Xelloss asked in curiousity after standing up and brushing himself off. (Anakara: of course he wants to know where they're going, it's his birthday for cryin' out loud.)  
  
"umm... it's called.. uh...Sandwicholando..." Zel said, trying his hardest to be convincing.  
  
"Sandwicholando..?" Xelloss said with a HUGE sweatdrop. "And you're sure that this place exists, I mean, you didn't hear about this place from a ...sandwich did you...?"  
  
Zel frowned, and began steamingly angry. I mean, you could fry eggs on his head and after just a second or two, they'd be burnt, and I mean burnt. "Xelloss.... ooo are going to get it... errr..."  
  
"huh? What do you mean? All I did was ask simple question..." Xelloss ran and tried to hide behind Lina, but before he got there he realized that she too was glaring at him, as well as Amelia. That's when he saw him... Gourry.  
  
Gourry had a frightened look on his face, meaning HE obviously wasn't mad at Xelloss, in other words the perfect cover. Xelloss dashed behind Gourry because he didn't feel like teleporting and watched as Zel shot a really big green fireball looking thing towards Xelloss. He didn't notice that Gourry was right in front of Xelloss. It hit Gourry straight on, and I mean straight on. It hit Gourry in the face, right on his nose.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Gourry yelled in fear as he was hit and explosions engulfed him. Xelloss just sat back and laughed and didn't even see it coming when another blast aimed for him this time hit him too.  
  
After the smoke subsided, Lina ran over to Gourry, who didn't look too good, and started healing him. Zel and Amelia also ran over to check on Gourry to see if he was alright. No one came to check on Xelloss. When the smoke cleared Xelloss saw how the others went to check on Gourry and didn't even look at him and sighed, as a single tear went down his face. The he just teleported away, wiping away the tear in disgust.  
  
Lina glanced back just in time to see Xelloss teleport away.  
  
"Xelloss..."  
  
  
  
  
  
did you like that chapter? tell me!!!! I need imput on this story! so start reviewing! I admit, Xelloss got a little out of character there, but don't worry, it wasn't his fault! They were all being mean on his birthday! oh well  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon!!!  
  
~Anakara 


	4. Later-

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or any part of it. End of story.  
  
  
  
  
  
-A little under a week later-  
  
Gourry was now perfectly healthy, and due to the healing from his companions, had forgotten the whole thing had even happened.  
  
  
  
The Slayers gang silently trodded slowly along a beaten, rough looking road. Trees encroached on the dirt path, trying to break free of the forest prison they were held captive in. Lina glanced glumly around at her traveling companions, before returning to watching the ground below her. Turning, she opened her mouth as if to speak, before changing her mind. Twisted and writhing in guilty expressions, she managed to spill the words slowly out of her mouth however, catching the attention of the entire group.  
  
"Guys, I just have to get this out, I don't know about you, but I feel kinda bad about what we did to Xelloss... It was his birthday after all." Lina said abruptly breaking the silence.  
  
"What are you talking about? Xelloss deserved it! I've been waiting to do something like that for a long time. And since Mazokus like pain, that was a nice thing to do for his birthday, right? Don't worry yourself about meaningless things like a mazoku's feelings, they don't even have them." Zel said carelessly. Lina remained quiet. Everyone took Lina's silence as an adequate answer and continued walking.  
  
-Of course he doesn't care, he didn't see the hurt look on Xelloss's face... Lina thought as she watched the sky, trying to find inner peace  
  
Xelloss hasn't come back in a while, I hope he's not hurt THAT much... Wait a minute! What am I thinking! It almost sounds as if I like him or something! Zelgadis is right, he probably doesn't care. He probably just had some Mazoku business or something like that...-  
  
Putting on a more normal, not sad face, Lina continued walking.  
  
"I'm hungry! When are we going to get to the next town?" Lina whined, now back in character  
  
"Ummm... let's see..." Amelia said pulling out a map out of nowhere "... we're about 6 miles to the next town. We can stop for food there, it's not that far away."  
  
"Oh..., that's a long way away..." Gourry whined annoyingly  
  
"Don't worry Gourry-san, in truth it's only about 5.8 miles!" Xelloss pointed out, appearing out of no where  
  
"Ahhhh!" Lina yelled, startled. "Xelloss! Don't DO that! You startled me!"  
  
"Sorry Lina-san!" Xelloss chirped in his usual, almost scarilily cheery tone  
  
"Stupid Fruitcake, why did you have to come back...?!" Zelgadis mumbled annoydly under his breath  
  
"Awww... If I didn't know better I would say that someone didn't want to see me." Xelloss said in the same undertone that Zelgadis had just used, except louder and cheerier.  
  
"And you would be right. Now go away!" Zelgadis said with a growl  
  
"No, that's okay. I think I'll stay and find out what you guys are up to." Xelloss replied  
  
"Like I'd tell you." Zelgadis grumbled  
  
"Xelloss, we're looking for a wishing well, strangely enough. It's called 'The Well of Aridabos'. You haven't heard of it, have you?" Lina said in a caring concerned voice. (She didn't want him keeping information to himself because he was hurt or holding a grudge)  
  
"The Well of Aridabos you say? Hmm, I can't know LOTS about it, but I do know some things about it." Xelloss said with a corny professor scholar look, holding his chin.  
  
"Do you know where it is?" Amelia said hopefully, glancing occasionally at her map, while turning it skeptically around in her hands. "We've only heard rumors about it, and I think that we may be going in the wrong direction.  
  
"Let's see... well, as a matter of fact you are going in the wrong direction, completely wrong. The Well of Aridabos is in the other direction." Xelloss said pointing over his shoulder.  
  
"Arggghhhh... Does that mean that we can't go to that inn and get some food...?!" Gourry said looking suddenly very depressed.  
  
"Amelia, how far is the next town in the other direction?" Lina said with a glum look on her face  
  
"About... 50 miles...?" Amelia said unhappily. "I suggest that we keep going this way until we get to the inn. I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired!"  
  
"I agree, let's keep going." Lina said sighing and she continued walking. As the Slayers gang continued walking, Xelloss drifted to the back, Lina drifted to the front, and everyone else just fell somewhere in between. Slowly, Zel made his way up the progression until he was right next to Lina.  
  
"This whole plan sounds fine to me, but why are we trusting Xelloss?! I mean, he could be leading us the wrong way!" Zelgadis said argumentatively  
  
"And why would he do that?" Lina said slightly annoyed (right now she didn't feel like arguing, just getting to the inn. She was SOOOO hungry right now!)  
  
"How am I supposed to know, he's the one with the hidden agendas around here." Zelgadis said also feeling annoyance build itself up inside him.  
  
"It doesn't matter Zel, either way, we're going to this next town. We can figure out where we're going once we get a chance to relax and eat something." Lina replied sternly. Feeling defeat, Zel slowly slid back to the middle of the line and resumed his normal walking pattern.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad that we made it to this inn! I was starving!" Gourry said between monstrous mouthfuls of food, small amounts of food spilling out as he said this. Lina would have hit him had it not been for that fact that she was too busy eating to notice.  
  
"Gourry, chew with your mouth closed!" Lina yelled as chewed her food.  
  
"What a hypocrite..." Zelgadis said quietly from his seat at the table. Again, Lina was too busy to notice.  
  
"I'm so glad that they have a hot spring at this inn... I'm going in for sure, what about you Miss Lina?" Amelia asked with a dreamily happy look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, you bet!" Lina said cheerfully  
  
"Hey Lina-san! That's not fair! It's my job to be cheery!" Xelloss said with a cute little pout.  
  
"Too bad for you, I'm going to be cheery anyway!" Lina said, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Ohhh.... Lina-san you shouldn't have done that!" Gourry said knowingly "Don't you know that sticking your tongue out means that he has to kiss you now?"  
  
"What in L-sama's name are you talking about Gourry!? That's not what it means! Don't be silly! Who ever heard of such a stupid thing! I mean, if Xelloss even tries, I'll blast him to the moon!" Lina said angrily, huffing and puffing to go with her bright blush.  
  
"But-" Xelloss started to say something but was cut off.  
  
"C'mon Amelia! Those hot springs haven't got all day, let's go!" Lina said turning sharply, pulling Amelia along with her.  
  
"But-" Amelia also started  
  
"Too bad! No but's about it! Let's go!" Lina said as she pulled Amelia out of the room.  
  
As Lina left, Xelloss chuckled and teleported away, presumably to his room.  
  
"I wonder what got into Lina...?" Gourry said looking very bewildered. "What's wrong with having to kiss Xelloss?"  
  
"Gourry, I think that the problem is more of what would happen if she DID kiss him. I don't think the having to thing was involved. Except that we were all standing around." Zelgadis stated matter of factly.  
  
"Zel, what are you talking about? Lina would never kiss Xelloss!" Gourry said, trying to defend Lina.  
  
"Well then didn't you just answer your own question?" Zel said flatly  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The 'what's wrong with kissing Xelloss' one...?"  
  
"Oh, that one! I wonder why that is... I mean I think she likes him an' all... Oh well, I'm full, I think I'm going to go to those hot springs like Lina and Amelia. Would you like to come with me?" Gourry said goofily, standing up.  
  
"Sure, why not.." Zelgadis said, before he stood up himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry It's been so long since I posted the last one! Anyway, please review! I'm trying to get the next chapter done soon! Again, please review! (sorry that I haven't updated my other stories in a while either! ^.^')  
  
~Anakara 


End file.
